


Скрытое желание

by Luchenza



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Ньюту очень нравились мамины корсеты.





	Скрытое желание

Сначала Ньют просто смотрел — сам не зная почему. Ему было интересно. Мама носила старомодные корсеты, короткие, утягивающие талию так сильно, что она становилась совсем тонкой. Мама говорила, что так привыкла и не может надевать новомодные, длинные — которые хоть и не были столь безжалостными к фигуре, но зато выглядели на порядок хуже. В них не было ничего изящного. Мама рассказывала, и Ньют смотрел; пусть мальчикам и нельзя заходить на эту женскую территорию, но ведь нет ничего плохого в простой любознательности. Ему нравилось трогать шёлковые ленты шнуровки — они были такими приятными на ощупь. И мягкое кружево по верху, и прихотливая вышивка... Сложно представить предмет, который бы настолько радовал глаз и тянул прикоснуться к себе.

Так думал Ньют, оперевшись на изгородь и глядя на домашних гиппогрифов, которые неспешно ходили по загону, порой встряхиваясь и начиная чистить перья. Прямо перед Ньютом, почти притираясь боком к изгороди, прошёл совершенно белый Принц, мигнул красным глазом — он был альбиносом, едва ли не единственным во всей Англии. Ньют закатал рукава своей простой хлопковой рубашки и погладил Принца по перьям, провёл рукой по крупу, наслаждаясь мягкостью шерсти. А потом обернулся на дом.

Он знал, что сегодня родителей дома не будет, и что-то тянуло его внутрь невидимой шёлковой лентой — смутное желание, которое Ньют пока не мог выразить словами. Он знал, что хочет — но чего? Посмотреть? «Потрогать», — говорил внутренний голос, и так сложно было ему сопротивляться, противостоять этому странному искушению. Окно маминой комнаты с задернутыми шторами то и дело притягивало взгляд Ньюта.

Сложен был только первый шаг.

Ньют шёл, всё ускоряясь, и под конец взбежал по лестнице, но очень тихо, чтобы не услышал брат. А потом осторожно открыл дверь маминой гардеробной и, войдя, остановился в нерешительности. Комната была маленькой и хранила некое особое очарование, окутывающее её слабым ароматом маминых духов. Что-то было в ней смутно притягательное для Ньюта, и он, наслаждаясь моментом, провёл рукой по раме трюмо, погладил шарф из тончайшего газа, забытый мамой на крючке для домашнего халата. Сам халат тоже висел тут, но его Ньют не стал касаться. Пора было вспомнить истинную цель визита в мамину святая святых.

Он помялся и боком двинулся к большому комоду, в котором, он знал, лежало бельё. Потянулся к витым ручкам верхнего отделения, но решил: нет, нужно начать снизу.

Первыми на свет явились чулки.

Ньют до того их толком не видел и теперь рассматривал на свету — шёлковые, молочного цвета, с тонкой вышивкой в виде распускающихся на стеблях цветков. Они были самыми красивыми из всех, что лежали в комоде; из всех синих-зелёных-красных, слишком ярких, на вкус Ньюта, слишком кричащих, эти казались воплощением простой безыскусной красоты.

Пальцы дрожали. Ньют прикусил губу, желая и всё не решаясь. «Никто не узнает, — думал он. — А значит, этого как будто и не было».

Он опустился на стул и быстро расшнуровал ботинки, снял грубые, некрасивые мужские носки, а за ними и брюки. Собственные ноги казались слишком большими и уродливыми, Ньют поморщился, но всё же был один способ сделать их чуточку лучше.

Медленно, осторожно он начал натягивать чулки. Мягкие, они облегали так, словно были созданы для ног Ньюта. Он провёл ладонью, восторженно выдыхая, обвёл пальцами вышивку. В комоде нашлись и нежно-розовые подвязки, которые Ньют надевал, вытянув носки.

— Отец бы убил, — пробормотал Ньют, жмурясь, чтобы не созерцать свою неслыханную дерзость. — Но я ведь не девочка!.. Это я так... просто.

Он поёрзал на стуле и открыл глаза, рассматривая ноги. Поднял их в воздух и засмеялся, но лишь часы, негромко отбивающие свой ритм, вторили его смеху. Тишина стояла в комнате, тихо было и за дверью, и Ньют вскочил, подлетая к комоду и открывая столь желанный верхний ящик. Корсеты, самые разные — белые и кремовые, с кружевами и бантами, с вышивкой и без, — они лежали перед Ньютом и словно кричали «надень меня!».

«Я не девчонка!» — хотел сказать Ньют, сопротивляясь желанию, но вырвалось: — Какие красивые!

Он достал молочный, в тон чулкам, корсет с шёлковой шнуровкой и крошечным, похожим на ножницы крючком спереди — кажется, на него наматывались концы шнура. Корсет не облегал грудь, в нём не было чашечек, и Ньюта это полностью устраивало. Прежде чем надеть, он коснулся вышивки в виде розовых цветков, тронул мягкие кружева и наконец, чуть расслабив шнуровку, скользнул в него. Одновременно мягкий благодаря ткани и твёрдый из-за косточек, корсет сдавил грудь, и Ньют на носочках пересёк комнату, чтобы посмотреть на себя.

Он охнул и улыбнулся сам себе, потянулся к шнурам — и тут же замер в ужасе напротив зеркала, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю.

Из-за приоткрытой двери, распахнув глаза, на него смотрел Тесей.

Много было ужасных моментов в жизни Ньюта: когда его чуть не затоптал гиппогриф в пять лет, когда он случайно уронил в озеро отцовские фамильные часы, когда на предыдущем, третьем курсе в Хогвартсе он едва не завалил из-за недосыпа трансфигурацию.

Но сегодняшний день мог поспорить со всеми.

Ньют не смел повернуться к брату и ссутулился, обхватив себя руками. Он осознавал свой проступок, но не мог придумать ему названия и понимал лишь, что сделал нечто очень, очень странное с точки зрения любого мага. Однако надевать чужую одежду... или бельё — это не преступление, и Ньют медленно выпрямился, снова поднимая подбородок.

Оправдываться он не будет.

— Зашнуруй меня, пожалуйста, — тихо попросил Ньют, чуть повернув голову.

Он начал ждать. Долгие, долгие секунды текли мимо него почти осязаемо, пока наконец не раздались шаги. На корсет легли пальцы.

— Спасибо.

Тесей потянул за шнуры — неуверенно, потом сильнее, и Ньют вздрогнул.

— Ты свихнулся, — раздалось сзади хрипло. — Что с тобой, Ньюти?

Снова шорох лент.

— Ты меня никогда так не пугал. И не делай из меня союзника, я им не буду.

— Конечно, — пробормотал Ньют.

— Мать бы в обморок упала...

Ньют прерывисто вздохнул и поморщился — корсет сдавил тело, и казалось, что его зажали в тиски. Но это была приятная боль.

— Я не знаю почему, Тесей, — произнёс Ньют едва слышно и тут же взвился: — И это не преступление, в конце концов! Я не делаю ничего плохого, я не...

Голос сам понизился до шёпота. Тесей ничего не отвечал, и Ньют добавил едва слышно:

— Обнимешь меня?

Брат с заминкой вышел из-за спины — нахмуренный, встревоженный, он всматривался в лицо Ньюта, ища там, наверное, объяснение — но вскоре оставил попытки и сграбастал в крепкие неуклюжие объятия. Ткань его костюма колола голые плечи. Ньют обнимал в ответ и слышал, как тяжело и печально Тесей вздыхает.

— Я никому не скажу, — донеслось до Ньюта, — если ты будешь со мной откровенен.

Ньют потянулся и коснулся щеки Тесея губами, вставая на цыпочки. Руки брата легли на талию, образованную корсетом, и в этом ощущении было что-то... новое.

— Это впервые, — признался Ньют, отстраняясь. А потом не выдержал и спросил, делая шаг назад: — Я красивый?

Брови Тесея поползли вверх, но он смотрел, смотрел так долго, что Ньют начал переминаться на месте, неловко поправляя подвязки на чулках и теребя концы шнура у корсета, которые так и не закрепил на крючке. У брата руки были в карманах брюк, и он, кажется, чувствовал себя так же неловко, как и Ньют.

Не стоило спрашивать. Зачем он вообще спросил?..

Наконец Тесей разомкнул губы:

— Красивый, Мерлин бы тебя побрал с твоими фетишами, — сказал он в сердцах. — Раздевайся, пока я не решил, что тебя надо отшлёпать.

— Союзник?

— Иди к чёрту.

— Но купишь?

Лицо Тесея приняло такое выражение, что Ньют сам испугался своей наглости. Но брат вдруг подошёл, подвёл к стулу и, усадив, неторопливо снял подвязки.

— Больше ни слова, — сказал он, начиная стягивать чулки. — Ни единого слова. Мне приснился кошмар, и я всё ещё сплю.

Движения Тесея были осторожными, нежными, будто он уже снимал чулки с какой-нибудь девушки. Наверняка так и было, брату ведь, в конце концов, двадцать два.

— Хорошо, Тесей. Прости.

— Не надо так вздрагивать. Я тебе не враг.

— Я знаю.

Наконец Тесей сложил чулки и сел прямо на пол, прислонившись спиной к голым ногам Ньюта. Они оба глядели в окно — Ньют на двор, где всё ещё гуляли в загоне гиппогрифы, Тесей — вверх, на узкую полоску неба.

— В первый раз, говоришь.

— Угу.

— И как?

Ньют при всём желании не смог бы соврать.

— Нравится, — сказал он честно.

— Вот что, — задумчиво произнёс брат. — Вот оно что...

Ньют застенчиво высвободил ноги и свесил Тесею на плечи. Тот молча погладил их, и Ньют тоже ничего не стал говорить. Слова не могли объяснить его чувства, слова были лишними, и Ньюту тоже немного казалось, что он лишний и одинокий — но нет, вот брат, он тут, рядом. Он всё ещё не ушёл.

— Куплю, если не передумаешь, — выдавил Тесей через силу, и Ньют несмело улыбнулся, снова с трепетом обхватывая сжимающий его корсет.


End file.
